


Rule Breakers

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [4]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Rule Breakers

After the two of you pulled away from Carl’s, Negan went straight to meet the Saviors. He wasn’t even going to make you work this off. Worse. You were stuck, sitting around, listening to them bullshit. Until whenever they decided to get home to their women, or to head out drinking. They were like your weird extended family, and you liked most of them…but this was pure torture.

Finally, two hours in, you’d had enough. “I get it! Good fucking _God_ , dad!” You whined.

Negan shot you a look. “Watch your fuckin’ language.” He told you, earning an eyeroll. “And I don’t think you do.”

Dwight smirked and shook his head. “You’re lucky you’re his daughter, and not mine.”

“I know.” You replied. “Because then I’d look like _you_.” Watching the annoyance roll across his face was so worth it.

“Hey. Respect your elders, young lady.” Dwight snapped.

“Excuse me?” There was no way in hell that you’d let that dipshit act like he was all high and mighty. “I give respect where respect is due. I fail to see how you’ve earned my respect.”

Negan chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s my girl.” He smirked, looking proud. “She’s right, Dwight. Just like I taught her. Respect is earned, not just fuckin’ given.” His gaze went to you. “You hungry, princess?”

“I’m bored. And I’m sure my clothes smell like old bikers now.” You pointed out.

“I’ll get one of the girls to give you a ride home. Before you gut Dwight over here.” He laughed, getting up.

* * *

The first school week of no contact outside of school wasn’t so bad. You saw him between classes, and at lunch. Every day there was one of your father’s men waiting for you, giving you mere minutes after school with Carl. You’d kiss him goodbye, and then make your way to hop on the back of the bike of whoever was there that day.

By the time Saturday afternoon hit, you were bored, and miserable. You were grounded, so that meant you couldn’t go hang out with friends. No contact with Carl meant that your father took your damn phone Friday after school.

You’d wound up cleaning your room, watching reruns on tv, and lounging around the house all weekend. Sunday night, he tossed you your phone. As you opened it, you groaned. You had so many texts to answer it wasn’t even funny. “Popular girl, _huh_?” He smirked.

“Shut up, Dad.” You sighed, getting up and heading to your room. Sure, you could try to sneak a text to Carl, but sometimes you wondered if your father was a damn spy or something. Flopping on your bed, you let out a breath. “This sucks so bad.” You muttered to yourself.

* * *

Monday morning, you were beyond done with this. You were pretty sure that your father had done far worse at this age. Finding Carl, you grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. “This is so unfair.” You sighed.

“I know, but it’s not like we can sneak around after school.” He pointed out. “Your dad had that guy following you, and my dad’s been keeping tabs on me.”

You grinned. “But…” He raised an eyebrow. “Not _during_ school hours.”

Carl smiled, pulling you in for a kiss. “You’re brilliant.”

“Eh, breaking the rules is genetic.” You laughed. “So, tomorrow, we will come here as if we’re going about our day, and then we’ll sneak off.” You shrugged.

“My dad works tomorrow, so we can go to my house.” He suggested.

Biting your lip, you nodded. “It’s a date.”

* * *

Negan had his feet up in his office Tuesday morning as he looked over the books. Hearing the phone, he glanced over and saw it was your school. He never bothered answering it, hating those stupid automated calls telling him about what was going on. His eyes went back to the book on his lap when the phone stopped ringing. However, when it rang a couple minutes later, once again being your school, he furrowed his brows. He picked it up, putting his feet down. “Hello?”

 _“Hello, this is Shirley York from Y/N’s school.”_ She started. _“Is she sick today, as she’s not in school.”_

“That can’t be right. I dropped her off myself.” He told her.

There was a pause. _“I’m sorry, sir. She never checked into home room this morning.”_

Negan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll be right in.” Without waiting for an answer, he hung up.

* * *

 _  
“Hi, Sheriff, it’s Shirley.”_ She greeted him, a pleasantness in her voice.

He smiled and finally closed the folder. “Hi, Shirley, what can I do for you today?”

Shirley sighed. _“Carl’s not in school today. Is he sick, by any chance?”_ She asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“No, he’s not.” Rick’s smile fell. “He should be there. I dropped him off on the way to work.”

 _“I’m sorry, Sheriff. He never came in today.”_ She told him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright, I’ll be right in. See you soon, Shirley.”

After they hung up, he grabbed his hat and walked out. Part of him had a feeling that this had to do with you, but it wasn’t like the pair of you could go many places. It was a small town, everyone knew that you were Negan’s daughter, and everyone knew who Carl was. So, what you were trying to accomplish, he didn’t know.

* * *

Leaning on the counter, Negan was glaring. “Where’s my kid?” He all but growled. “I watched her walk in the front doors this morning.”

Shirley was clearly flustered by his anger. “I’m _sorry_ , sir! She is not in school.” She told him once again. Hearing the door, they both looked over, and she seemed to relax. “Hello, Sheriff.” She greeted him.

Rick took off his hat and eyed Negan suspiciously. “Did anyone at all see Carl today?” He asked right away, thinking that maybe one of the students that ran errands had said something.

“I don’t know.”

Negan turned to look at Rick. “Your kid missing, too?” Rick nodded. “Fuckin’ great.” He clenched his jaw. “Looks like where we find one, we’ll find the other.”

“It’s lookin’ that way.” Rick agreed. “I’ll go speak to a few of their friends, see if maybe they know something.” He told him. “Why don’t you ride around, see if you spot them?” He suggested, not wanting to argue with the other man at the moment. Moving over to the counter, he grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen. “Here’s my cell if you find them. And Negan? Don’t kill my son if you find them?”

“No promises.”

* * *

All day they looked. Rick didn’t get anything out of any of your friends, or Carl’s. Negan didn’t see any sign of either of you in any of the local hangouts, either. It was a bit after lunch that Rick, Negan, and the Saviors met up.

“What if they’re home?” Simon suggested.

Negan looked at him like he was the dumbest man on the planet. “Are you stupid?” He asked. “Why go the one place that we’re most likely to wind up at?” That just didn’t make any sense to him. “It’s not like they could get too far. So they’re in town somewhere.”

* * *

Walking in the front door, Rick sighed. It was dinner time, and he was hoping that Carl would walk in the front door, safe. Him and Negan had agreed that if neither was home in the morning, a missing person’s report would be filed. Not that Negan was happy about that in any way.

He moved through the house, straight to the kitchen to grab a beer. It had been a long day, and he couldn’t even relax now. Not when his son and you were missing. “Damn it, Carl.” He muttered to himself as he shut the fridge door.

A thud was heard from upstairs, making him pause. His eyes went up to the ceiling as he set his beer down and unholstered his gun.

* * *

“ _Shit_!” You hissed, trying to find your bra. “How the fuck did we sleep that late?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

Carl shrugged. “I don’t know! My alarm didn’t go off?” He told you, trying to pull up his boxers, just to trip over his shoe.

The both of you froze, hearts pounding in your chest. There was no way in hell that Rick hadn’t heard that. Finally, when you snapped out of it, the door burst open, causing you to grab the blanket from the bed and hold it up in front of you. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Rick shook his head, and you saw the anger in his eyes.


End file.
